LOTR from the Nazgul eyes
by Shantazzar
Summary: Ever wonder why the Nazgul scream like posessed guinea pigs? Ever wonder what the Nazgul do during the parts that you usually dont see them? Ever wonder if the Witch King would have fashion advice for the Grim Reaper?
1. Chapter 1, leaving Morodor

First off, I don't own LOTR or any of the Nazgul (I really want my own Nazgul though, that would be cool)  
  
This is supposed to be funny and stupid, so if your going to review, please don't complain about the stupidity, unless you just find it unbearably stupid, just complain about the bad writing or something like that  
  
The nine were all called into Sauron's throne room (book wise, Sauron was more than just a flaming eye) Sauron then told them about the information given them by Gollum, and that they were to set out immediately  
  
"Quick" said the Witch King (Nazgul#1) "Lets get on some evil looking horses, and gallop out of the front gate at full speed! Even though we could never go full speed for more than a few minutes, it looks more dramatic that way!!!"  
  
The evil black Nazgul all rushed into the evil black stable, in the evil black tower, and jumped on some evil black horses, and rushed out of the evil black front gate. "Wait" said Nazgul#3 "We need a good disguise so no one will suspect that we are evil!" "Good idea" replied the Witch King "Lets dress up like riders in black, NO ONE will suspect us then!" The evil black Nazgul rushed back through the evil black front door, put their evil black horses back in the evil black stable, and rushed up to put on some "not evil" black robes on.  
  
"Now we look like some evil black cult members" mentioned Nazgul#5, known better as Larry. "EXACTLY" replied the Witch King, "everyone will think we are just evil CULT members, not Nazgul!". Larry responded by just staring at the Witch King. "Too bad I cant wear my cool looking crown" said the Witch King "but that would be a dead give away, GET IT?? DEAD give away? HA ha, its funny cause... you know... were wraiths... nevermind". "Why did we make him the leader again?" asked Nazgul#7.  
  
After they finished disguising themselves as evil cult members, the Nazgul set out again on their evil black steeds. "Hey dO WE HAve to GALLop ouT ALL the tIME?" asked Nazgul#2. "YES YOU INSOLENT FOOL, OF COURSE WE DO!" replied the Witch King, "They are making a MOVIE out of this, and evil black guys with wicked looking long iron swords are great movie attractions, so we have to look dramatic at all the places that might be filmed." "Oh really? That's cool" replied Nazgul#9. "Unfortunately no one is really going to care about you #9, cause by the time all the first 8 go by, it will just be a relief to see you go by, no matter how cool you look" said Nazgul #3.  
  
"HEY, GET READY, I see a FILM CREW on the side of the road! Gallop and do the High Pitched screams on the count of three ok?" shouted the Witch King. "one, two, THREE!". The nine Nazgul began to gallop, looking evil and dramatic, and they all let out a high pitched evil sounding squeal, that sounded more like a possessed hamster (or guinea pig).  
  
"Wow, this is great footage!" said the director, "Those guys look like evil cult members!" And all the film crews agreed, but were slightly disturbed by the possessed hamster sounds (or guinea pig).  
  
"My throat hurts" moaned Nazgul#6. "CAn wE At lEAst STop GAllopINg?" asked Larry (Nazgul#5). "Lets just get out of range of the camera crew before we stop" replied the Witch King, "Hey, one more high pitched squeal!" As they rode out of sight of the camera crew they let out another hamster, I mean high pitched and evil sounding, squeal.  
  
"WOW, those guys look EVIL!" said the director, "I mean, what's cooler than a bunch of evil black guys with wicked looking long iron swords???" "Well, it might be cooler to have a rugged looking guy with a goatee, long dark hair, and a sword, who leads some weaker people to safety..." said one of the camera men, "It might also be cool if there was a guy in this story that had long blonde hair, and acts similar to a laid back surfer punk, maybe if he used bow and arrows, and could hit an orc from 1000 yards away in a almost pitch black room?" "Na, that could never happen" said the director.  
  
"HOw abOUT noW?" asked Larry. "Yea, we can stop galloping now Larry" responded the Witch King. "Hey, we are almost to the Black Gate" said Nazgul#4. "Hey, can we stop at Starbucks? They just put one in right by the Black Gate" asked Nazgul#8. "Sure I guess... man they are putting Starbucks everywhere these days, there might be more of them than Mc Donalds..." responded the Witch King.  
  
"There it is!" shouted Nazgul#9 who was obviously looking forward to some caffine. The nine quietly strolled in, looking cool and evil, exept for #9 who immediately ran in full speed and rushed to the counter, knocking a few orcs out of the line so he was first. "Ill have a mocha latte, super grande!" shouted Nazgul#9. "Whats a super grande?" asked the cashier. "I ordered a 50 gallon drum from Starbucks, they said I could get it filled up at a store". "Oh, I've heard about you! 50 percent of our revenue comes from you! Ill fill your cup right up! That will be 400 dollars." "Here you go!" said Nazgul#9 as he handed the cashier 400 dollars. "Here's your coffee!" said the cashier, with a big smile on his face.  
  
"What will you have?" the cashier asked the Witch King. "Ill have some evil black coffee" replied the Witch King, in a low raspy voice that made him sound evil. "Sorry, we don't have any evil black coffee, how about regular black coffee?" asked the cashier. "Fine... but make it extra hot, I want it to at least sting a little, if it cant be evil" the Witch King said, he then paid the cashier, and walked off with his coffee, muttering about what the world was coming to, and something about the little young'uns that couldn't make a simple cup of evil coffee.  
  
After Nazgul#9 had finished half a dozen cups of coffee (from his 50 gallon coffee mug) and after many trips to the bathroom, the other 8 Nazgul dragged him out of Starbucks kicking and screaming. "JUST ONE MORE CUP!!!" screamed #9, as the cashier screamed "JUST A FEW MORE CUPS, IT WILL SET A WORLD RECORD!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2, the Shire

Chapter 2  
  
First off, I still don't have a Nazgul, and I don't own LOTR darnit  
  
The nine gallop dramatically through the black gate, and Larry seems about to fall out of his saddle.  
  
"Don't worry Larry, the dramatic part is over" the Witch King said. "Whew, bout time" replied Larry, "Its not easy being the fifth Nazgul ya know". "See, the first Nazgul is the first one you see, so you don't notice him as much, the second you see, but not all that detailed, the third Nazgul has it a bit tougher, they watch him a little bit longer, and notice a bit more about him, by the fourth Nazgul, they are starting to notice the little things, and by the FIFTH Nazgul, me, they notice EVERY last little flaw, by the sixth Nazgul, they have lost interest and so on." The Witch King looked rather annoyed and said "Just be quiet Larry, no ones making fun of you". This remark was followed by an awkward pause. "Well then what are you doing?" asked Larry. "Well... No ones making fun of you ANYMORE" replied the Witch King.  
  
After they had passed the dead marshes they stopped for a bit. "Well, Ive got some good news, and some bad news..." the Witch King said. "The bad news is that we are about to pass right through Rohan, we managed to bypass Gondor though". "Whats the good news?" asked Nazgul#2. "Oh, I brought a picnic basket!" replied the Witch King cheerfully. The other Nazgul thought this was a little weird, but they were all hungry, so they didn't say anything.  
  
"I brought steaks!" said the Witch King. "Are they cooked?" asked Nazgul#7. "No but I brought a portable grill" replied the Witch King. "No you didn't" said Nazgul#2. "Sure I did" replied the Witch King. "No, you really didn't" the second Nazgul said again. The Witch King replied indignantly "Sure its right here... uhh maybe here... oh shut up."  
  
"Ok, I guess that's all then for the picnic" the Witch King said. "Well, we better get going, we need to get to the shire asap!" said Nazgul#2. "Right, we don't need to gallop I guess, Larry, but we need to ride fast" the Witch King declared.  
  
As they rode past Isenguard, Larry could have sworn that he saw a crazy old man on top of the tower of Orthanc, being attacked by eagles. Who knows, maybe it was Sauroman, he is kinda weird, and crazy after all.  
  
They finally passed by (but not close to) Rivendell, they were almost to the Shire. "Hey, lets ask one of these farmers if they know where Baggins is. Just remember to ask in a raspy evil voice" said the Witch King. "shIRE bAGGINS" muttered Nazgul#3 to the farmer, and the farmer pointed, and said there weren't any Baggins there, they were in Hobbiton. So they went to Hobbiton, it was dark when they got there, and they looked even more evil and sinister at night. "Here we go, Bag End" hissed the Witch King, trying to get into the evil and sinister mindset.  
  
Knock knock knock. "Who is it?" came a voice from inside. "Uhh, Pizza Hut!" replied the Witch King, thinking quickly. "OOOH Pizza!" came the voice from inside again. The door opened and the Nazgul saw a very small and surprised looking hobbit. "Wheres the pizza?" asked Frodo, a little confused. "Oh right, we decided to bring big swords instead of pizza" replied the Witch King. "Ahh, LOOK, IT'S A HERD OF RABID HAMSTERS (or guinea pigs, doesn't matter)" shouted Frodo. "Where!?!?" the Nazgul asked as they looked around frantically. "All I see is four hobbits running down the street" said Larry. "AHH THEY GOT AWAY!" shouted the Witch King. "Hurry, catch up to them before the hamsters get here!! (or guinea pigs)"shouted the Witch King.  
  
The Nazgul began chasing after them on evil black horseback, and several hobbits along the road couldn't tell weather they were chasing the hobbits, or running from the annual hamster parade. "Ok, they got into the woods, lets split up so we can find them easier" said the Witch King. "Sounds good, Ill go along the road, in case they think they can out wit us by going the most obvious way" replied Larry. "Hey" said the Witch King "If you think they are close, start sniffing or something to freak em out, they might start running, or something like that".  
  
Larry began to ride along the road, and continued to do so until he thought he heard some voices talking about surprising someone, cause they deserved it. He reached a spot along the road, and thought he saw footprints in the dirt, and got off his horse. "Sniff sniff, sniff sniff". "Suddenly four freaked out hobbits ran from under small ledge that Larry didn't know was there, he was about to give chase that would have certainly brought the ringbearers quest to an early end, when suddenly... he was mobbed by a parade of thousands of hamsters. "AAAUUUUGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" shouted Larry, but it came out as a shrill cry that terrified the four Hobbits.  
  
After the hamsters passed over Larry, he got back on his horse intending to chase down the hamsters and kill them one by one, but as he went down the road, he saw four hobbits crossing the river in a boat. He decided the best thing to do was use the motor boat still parked at the dock to quickly catch up to them, but he heard a slight rumbling, and a great many squeaks behind him, as the hamster parade came around again. Another shrill cry terrified the hobbits as Larry ran screaming into the woods, and ran right into the Witch King and a few of the other Nazgul.  
  
"What happened?" asked the Witch King? "They got away, across the river, I think I saw another boat, but it was sunk by the hamsters" replied Larry. "Darn" the Witch King moaned, "we will have to go all the way around, for 20 miles". "I'm going to kill those hamsters if it's the last thing I do" muttered Larry to himself. 


	3. Chapter 2, Weathertop, and Rivendell

Chapter 3

And no, I still don't own LOTR, or my own Nazgul (though I do have the Witch King action figure!)

They began to head down the river to get to Bree. "Darn, why did they have to escape" muttered Nazgul#7. "Lets just hurry up so we can have hobbit-burgers before morning" responded Nazgul#2. "But, Im vegetarian!" said Nazgul#4. "I didn't mean hobbit-burgers literally! It just means that... oh nevermind" muttered Nazgul#2.

They made it around the river and over the bridge, and came closer and closer to Bree. "Were almost here" hissed the Witch King. "Remember to shriek a lot, and to use high pitched raspy voices, in case there's a camera crew nearby" said the Witch King. "Ok, heres the plan, ill go up to the town gate, and knock, the gate keeper will open the gate to see who it is, then we grab him and get inside" the Witch King said.

They all strode up to the wooden gate, and the Witch King knocked. "Who's there?" came a voice from inside. The Witch King panicked, and then suddenly "Pizza Hut, we have a delivery" came a voice from the group of Nazgul. "Good idea!" whispered the Witch King, as he tried to figure out which of them said it. The gates opened, and suddenly a Pizza boy walked past all the Nazgul and inside the gate, and the gate closed behind him. "HEY, it was a REAL pizza boy?" hissed the Witch King. "Lets just knock down the door and run in screeching" said Nazgul#6. "Good Idea" replied the Witch King.

BAM. The door was knocked off its hinges by the Witch King, and the Nine rode in to Bree and let out a terrible screech. They ran into the prancing pony and into the Hobbits room, and began hacking away. "No you fools, don't hit the dresser, go for the BEDS, that's where they are!" Shouted the Witch King (In a high pitched raspy voice). They began to attack the beds, and shortly after maiming and killing the beds they realized something. "Wait, this is room 309, the guy at the front said 308" screeched Nazgul#2.

They were just about to barge into room 308 when suddenly a man in a suit and a briefcase came into the room. "Hello, I'm Mr. Johnson" said Mr. Johnson. "My client has decided to file a suit with you, concerning the vandalism and mis-use of his gate. I suggest you find yourself a lawyer, the court case is in a few days, you will be called". As he left they realized that the Hobbits had just escaped. "Darn it!" shouted the Witch King. "I mean, Darn it" hissed the Witch King in a high raspy voice. They all walked out of the Inn, holding their swords in a cool manner, as they walked past the camera crew.

"Ehh, those guys don't look all THAT menacing... they just look like evil black cult members" said one of the camera men. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" shouted the Witch King, raising his sword, the camera man then pulled out a shotgun and shot at the Witch King. The Witch King then, being the action guy that he is managed to block the entire shotgun blast with his sword. He then rushed forward and picked up the camera man by the neck (after he took the shotgun). "I would normally just crush you like a bug right now, but unfortunately, too much more pointless violence in this movie, and WOAH, no one under 21 will EVER see it" said the Witch King, remembering the camera crew that tried to film the Silmarillion, who were eaten by Shelob part way through.

The Nine raced out of the Inn and hopped onto their horses in an evil lookin manner. "We will probably not find them tonight" muttered Nazgul # 2. "Your probably right" replied the Witch King, "Lets just camp up at Weathertop, they have a nice camp ground there". "Yea, that sounds good" said Nazgul#4.

After stopping at several camping goods stores, to pick up tents and supplies, they set out for Weathertop. "Check out this cool pocket knife I got there!" said the Witch King. "That's not a pocket knife, that's one o them Morgul Blades" replied Larry. "But LOOK, It fits in my pocket!" replied the Witch King as Larry shook his head in humiliation.

"Hey, look! Theres other campers on weathertop! Lets go say hi!" said Nazgul#9. "Good idea!" replied the Witch King.

The Nazgul walked up to the campsite, and suddenly noticed that it was the Hobbits and this other guy. "ITS YOU" shouted the Witch King, as the Nazgul drew their blades. Suddenly the weird other guy picked up a torch and drew his sword and charged the Nazgul. "AAAUUAUUUAGHHHH!!!" shouted the guy, apparently trying to sound heroic, or something, he then charged the Nazgul. "Hey, he lit me on fire! That's not fair!" shouted Nazgul#4. "Stop, drop and roll!" shouted the Witch King. As Nazgul#4 dropped and began rolling, he rolled right off of Weathertop, as did all the other Nazgul after they were lit on fire.

"Ok, New Plan..." said the Witch King, in some slightly scorched robes. "How about we charge them right before Rivendell!" said Larry. "Good idea" replied the Witch King, "I think Rivendell is this way".

After the many hours it took them to find out that Rivendell wasn't that way, they were about to give up, when someone on a horse rode past them. "Ask them for directions!!!" shouted the Witch King hurriedly. They all began chasing the other rider, when suddenly... "HEY!" shouted the Witch King, "It's a camera crew! That rider must be the hobbit!" They began charging faster and faster, when they saw Rivendell in the distance. "Hey, THERE it is!" said Nazgul#3.

The rider rode over the river, the river in between them and Rivendell. "Hey, watch out!" said Larry, "Ive been here, to Rivendell, it's a waterpark, and this river is just a circular wave pool, with one big wave!" "We have to cross it" said the Witch King.

As they were crossing, sure enough, the wave came around and knocked them all of their feet, or at least their steeds, or at least their steed's feet.


	4. Chapter 4, Back to Morodor

Chapter 4

(No, I still don't own LOTR)

As the Nazgul got out of the river a man walked up. "Hello, Im Mr. Johnson" said Mr. Johnson, "You are being summoned to court for your trial, do you have a lawyer? "Yes, actually Im a lawyer" replied the Witch King. "Figures" said Mr. Johnson, "I always knew you were the most evil."

A few days later in the courtroom. "Mr. King and Nazgul associates" the Judge said, speaking to the Nazgul (duh), "I find you guilty of vandalism, and fine you, nine horses, and anger management therapy". "Yes your honor" replied the Witch King.

"Why did you just say OK?" asked Larry. "the part bout the horses isnt all bad, we can get some really cool rides now!" responded the Witch King. "What about the anger management part?" asked Larry, in a whiny tone. "I guess we could just scare the anger management guy away, and say that's why we didn't go to the meetings and all" replied the Witch King.

After scaring the anger management councilor away, by pinning him down with nine really evil looking iron long swords, the Nazgul began to head back for Morodor.

"What are we supposed to be doing right now anyways?" asked Nazgul#8. "Well, right now nothing" responded the Witch King, "We aren't supposed to really do anything for the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring, then we come back a little in Two Towers, and THEN we get to go all out in Return of the King, bwa ha ha"

"Soooooo, right now we don't do anything?" asked Nazgul # 4. "Not that I know of," replied the Witch King.

"LETS GO TO DISNEYWORLD!!!" shouted Larry.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!" shouted all the Nazgul at once.

And go to Disney World the did, and had a great time, because whenever they got in a line, everyone in front of them would run away screaming. Larry also got Mickey's signature.

Later, they were called back to Morodor... yea

"We have been called back to Morodor" said the Witch King. "why?" asked Nazgul#7. "Cause we need to do more evil menacing stuff" replied the Witch King. "ALL RIGHT!" replied Nazgul #3.

They began to head to Morodor, fortunately they know how to get there from Florida... anyways...

"What do you think Sauron wants?" asked Larry. "He probably wants us to look for his ring, also he might need us to run errands for him, hey, im going to give him a call real quick." Replied the Witch King as he pulled out his Palantir 3000 wireless.

"Hiya there Sauron, I was just wondering if you wanted anything before we got there" the Witch King said, into his phone. "Uh huh, right, yea, ok..." said the Witch King while listening to Sauron, "want any fries with that? No? Ok." "well?" asked Nazgul #2. "We need to get him some groceries, and also get a burger at Mc Nazgul's." responded the Witch King.

Sorry I haven't written more, Im just kinda runnin low on ideas right now... so yea

Please R/R


	5. Chapter 5, Throne of Sauron

Hiya, I finally am making an update

Thanks for the inspiration:

Biggstrek

Frodofreak88

Sparkles666

Iccle fairy

I doubt I would still be writing this otherwise, THANX ALL!

And oh yea, don't own none o dose nazgul, and sadly I don't own McNazgul's either

Chapter 5

The nine entered the Black tower (of DOOOOOOOOM!!!) and began walking up the stairs.

"Why does Sauron have to live at the very very top?" whined Larry

"You forgot, he moved up a few floors, now hes on the roof" responded the Witch King, followed by a long groan by Larry

"678, 679, 680, 681, 682..." Nazgul#9 was saying as he counted the stairs on the way up

"What are you DOING?" shouted Nazgul#7, who was getting VERY annoyed

"I got some stair insurance, ever since Sauron came back, to the TOP of the tower, but it only covers me over 1000 steps, AHHH, Great, lemme see, 686? 682? AHHH" responded Larry

"Fer cryin out loud, you were on 683" the Witch King said..

"OOOH HEY, whats that!!!!!" Nazgul#9 said excitedly, "STARBUCKS!!!!!!!! WOOOOOO"

"Goodness, it's a surprise you don't have caffeine insurance" muttered Nazgul#2

"What are you talking about?" replied Nazgul#9, "Ive had that for the past 5 years"

All the Nazgul stopped in their tracks and just stared at #9 for a long time.

"What in the heck is caffeine insurance?" asked the Witch King

"Ill have you know its VITAL to a coffee drinker, In case I have a breakdown" replied Nazgul#9

"a breakdown?" asked #3

"You know, with my caffeine dependency built up as high as it is, if I don't get caffeine at least every 24 hours, I could fall into a coma, the insurance just covers the medical bill!" replied #9

They continued walking up the stairs

"683, 684, 685..."

the other Nazgul groaned

"Were here, TO THE TOP!!!" said the Witch King

"997, 998, 999, NOOOO, I NEED ONE MORE FOR MY INSURANCE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up #9" Sauron said

"OH, Sauron, hi, didn't see ya there, he he" replied #9

"Oh, don't call me SAU-RON its very politically incorrect" said someone who didn't want to be called sauron

"Whats wrong with Sauron" asked the Witch King

"If you re-arrange the letters you get Nauros"

"soooooo...."

"If you switch the a for an e, and swap the s for a n, you get neuron"

"soooooo...."

"The scientific community was very offended to have someone like me nearly named after part of the atom"

"riiiiiiiiiiight"

"I finally found a good name, one that is COMPLETELY correct"

"Dare I ask?" the Witch King said cautiously

"I am now called MulGorGroknashudonokata-Datunakunuta-Katucha" responded the man who was formerly called Sauron

"Uhh, you don't speak orcish do you?" asked Larry

"Well, no" replied a man, who might be called sauron, depending on the coming revalation

"Well, it means..." the Witch King said, as he leaned closer to Sauron, and whispered something in his ear

"IT MEANS WHAT????" said Sauron (yes, its back to Sauron) "I CANT BELIEVE IT"

"yes that is what it means"

"I cant believe it"

"What is it, whats it mean?" asked Nazgul#9

"It means, man on whose head the squirrel may not rest" replied Sauron (or sauron squirrel head as he is known to the orcs)

Please R/R THANX ALL!


	6. Chapter 6, Going to Isenthanc?

Okie Dokie, heres another chapter

And no, I don't own any of the characters

Chapter 6

"Why did you call us in here?" asked the Witch King

"OH! Right, thanks, I forgot" replied Sauron, "Sauroman just showed me a hobbit, on his palantir"

"you want us to kill the hobbit?" asked the Witch King hopefully

"No" replied Sauron, "I want you to..."

"Kill Sauroman?" asked the Witch King, hopeful again

"NO!" replied Sauron, a little annoyed, "I want you to get the hobbit, and bring him here!"

"Mind if I kill something along the way?" asked the Witch King, desperately

"Sure, go right ahead!" replied Sauron

"YAY!" said the Witch King

"Uhh, I don't mean to complain, but we don't have any horses anymore" said #2

"Don't worry" replied Sauron, "I got you better steeds! They FLY!"

The Nazgul all smiled as large as an undead wraith could smile, as Sauron called for the steeds

"Uhh, these are dragons, were supposed to be riding winged thingys, not dragons in particular" said #6, shortly before getting hit very hard in the stomach

"Dragons are fine!" said Larry, after he punched #6

"OOOOH right, I forgot, your steeds aren't the dragons, just a sec" Sauron said, then he whistled

"Ahh here are your steeds!" Sauron said proudly, "you will notice they are much more evil and deadly than their former forms!"

"Flying squirrels?" asked the Witch King, "You got us, flying squirrels"

"YUP!" Sauron said, beaming

"But squirrels are WIMPY!" said #2

The squirrels seemed offended by this

"These are no ORDINARY squirrels!" Sauron said, as one of the hungrier squirrels ate a dragon

"Uhhh, how did that squirrel eat a dragon???" asked Larry, a little afraid

"What do you think all those huge teeth are for?" asked Sauron, "Well, off you go now"

"Where?" asked the Witch King

"You know, the next place, oh right, Isenthanc, then to that big G place, the mini city an all" Sauron replied

"Do you mean Orthanc in Isengard, then to GONDOR, Minas Tirith???" asked the Witch King, as he shook his head

"Yea, all that, feel free to kill the occasional beaver, but don't kill any platypi (or is it platypuses?)" Sauron replied

The nine all mounted their giant evil black flying squirrels (of doom!) and began to fly to Isengard.

"Man, is he getting crazier every day?" asked #2

"Na, hes actually gotten saner over the years" replied the Witch King, "remember, way back when he had the rings made? Had everyone call him 'Lord Snookums'?"

"Oh yea, forgot about that" said #2, "I definitely prefer squirrels to Snookums"

"Hey, theres Isenguard!" shouted Larry

"Ahh, good, were here" said the Witch King, "ok, try to do some fancy maneuvering, to make us look more evil"

They all proceded to do several spirals as the zoomed downwards at the speed of gravity, this was made easy by the fact that they all smacked right into the Tower of Orthanc, and were all unconscious

"oww" said Larry


	7. Chapter 7, Orthanc, not Isenthanc

Okie dokie, heres ch 7

And I still don't own the nazgul

Sauron: What bout me

Me: Yea, got you on e-bay yesterday

Sauron: WHAT, YOU OWN ME!??!

Sauron: Uhh, I guess I must have cost a lot right

Me: Oh yea, 12 BUCKS!

Sauron: THAT'S IT, IM WORTH AT LEAST 20!!!

Me: actually I don't own you, but I just wanted to put one of these, me talking to Sauron things in

Sauron: Oh...

Sauron: HI MOM!

Chapter 7

The nine fell after smacking into Orthanc, and all splashed in some water at the bottom, exept for Larry, who landed on Treebeard

"Ohh, who are you, evil cult members?" asked Treebeard

"Uhh, whatever wont get us thwomped" responded the Witch King, as he stood up, soaked

"When did Sauroman get this awesome swimming pool?" asked Larry, as he took a dive off of Treebeard

"Oh, we made it!" responded Treebeard

"We?" asked #2

"The ents, and I" responded Treebeard

"Hey, is Sauroman in?" asked the Witch King

"Yea, I think so" replied Treebeard

the Witch King knocked on the door to Orthanc, while Larry swam a few laps in the water.

"Whos there?" asked Sauroman

"Its me" replied the Witch King

"No no, whats your NAME" asked Sauroman

"Oh, its me, the Witch King" said the Witch King

Sauroman opened the door quickly, and pulled the Nazgul in, as Larry swam in (the lower floor was flooded too)

"What are you doing here?" asked Sauroman

"We heard you got yerself a hobbit" replied the Witch King

"Uhh, yea... about that, I kinda... might have... you know... lost im" replied Sauroman softly

"YOU LOST IM?" asked the Witch King, not so softly

"Yea. Kinda" replied Sauroman timidly

"Great, can I use your Palantir, to tell Sauron real quick?" asked the Witch King, not so timidly

"Uhh yea... about that, I kinda, might have lost that too" Sauroman replied

"Just great, well, just send your little servant guy out to go find it" said the Witch King, impatiently

"Uhh, I might have lost him too" Saruoman said

"HOW DID YOU LOSE HIM??" asked the Witch King

"Its not MY fault, he hit me with the Palantir!" said Sauroman

"I thought you said you lost it"

"I DID, Wormtongue ran off with it!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, you need better servants"

"Yea I know"

"So... mind if I kill you or something, don't want to seem unproductive" asked the Witch King

"I would really rather you didn't" said Sauroman

"Hmm, don't suppose you have any extra flying steeds, our squirrels didn't do that well, when they hit the wall" said the Witch King

"Oh, sure, Ill get you something a little better, BUT you have to be nice, and don't tell Sauron to kill me or something like that"

"Show me what you have, and Ill decide"

this is the end of the chapter, you can tell, cause you cant scroll down anymore


	8. Chapter 8, Gondor

Ch 8 WOO

I think my loss of ideas has ended

Oh, don't own anyone, or anything from LOTR

Actually I do own the Witch King, but it's the 8 inch plastic version

Chapter 8

Sauroman took the Nazgul up to the roof of Orthanc, and showed them something

The Witch King reached the roof first, and just kinda stopped and stared, so did the others after they got up.

"F-18s?!?!?" shouted Larry

"Yup" replied Sauroman

"WOOOO!" shouted the Witch King, as he jumped into one of em

The Nazgul all got in, and took off, heading for Gondor

"Where are we going?" asked Larry over the radio

"Gondor" replied the Witch King

"How do you know" came the reply

"Cause it said so in that sentence, just before this conversation" replied the Witch King

"OOOOOOOH, riiiight" came a reply

The Nazgul flew by Minas Tirith, then the Witch King saw the army from Morodor

"OOOH, look, it's the army! I wonder if Bob's there?" said the Witch King

"Whos Bob?" asked #2

"Oh Bob?" replied the Witch King, "Bobs an orc"

"I figured that, out of the army down there, theres only trolls and orcs" said #2 again

"How do you know Bob" asked #3

"Oh, I met him in a checkers tournament, I played him in the finals" replied the Witch King

"Checkers?" asked #7

"Yea Checkers" replied the Witch King

"Checkers..." said #2, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight"

"There he is, Im going to say hi!" said the Witch King

"HEY WAIT, you cant just kinda hop out!" shouted #6

"Oh right, ill radio down, get em to clear a runway" said the Witch King

"Were gonna land?" asked #2

"No, IM going to land, your going to stay in the air" replied the Witch King

"Can we buzz Minas Tirith?" asked Larry

"Sure, try to take out a few catapults while your at it

"Hey, how are you going to radio down, theres no radios there" asked #8

"Oh, no problem, Bob has braces, he can pick up radio waves with em, he learned a few years ago to figure out what it was that he was picking up" replied the Witch King

The Witch King radioed down, and soon a runway cleared, and the Witch King landed

"BOB!" shouted the Witch King

"KENNETH!" shouted Bob

"HA HA HA, its Witch King now, I decided it sounded more evil and sinister!" replied the Witch King

"Whatever... WITCH KING, HAHAHAHHA" said Bob

"Uhh Bob, are you alright?" asked the Witch King

"alright, HAHAHAHHA!" said Bob

"Bob?"

"bob, HAHAHAHHA!" said Bob

the Witch King ran back to his plane, and took off very very VERY quickly.


	9. Chapter 9, Rangers, and Rohirrim

WOOO, Thanx to all my reviewers...

Biggstrek - Thanx for letting me use parts of your story, for those - Saurons Throne, by Biggstrek

Frodofreak88 - Thanx for all the support, Ill try to keep up the updates!

I rule Mirkwood - Thanx 4 da re-vew

and for all the people who understand this 75a 4 r33dng

ANYWHO... Insert generic don't own LOTR comment here

Chapter 9:

As the army of Morodor marched on Minas Tirith, The Witch King and the other eight began to make passes on Minas Tirith, aiming for the catapults

"GET THOSE CATAPULTS!" shouted the Witch King

"Can we name our ships?" asked Larry, "I want to name mine a cool name"

"You mean like you named your horse a cool name?" asked #2, "What was it, Happyrabbit?"

"HEY, Happyrabbit was a good horse!" replied Larry

"Yea, great horse, horrible name" replied the Witch King

"Ok, ok, fine I wont call my plane the Flying Doom Bunny" said Larry

"Thank goodness" said the Witch King, "Wait, I mean, thank evilness"

The Nazgul flew by several times destroying many catapults, and even more cats, when suddenly

"LOOK, SOMETHING SUDDEN IS HAPPENING!" shouted #9 as he sipped on his in-flight coffe

"Well WHAT IS IT" asked the Witch King

"Howdy Nazgul boyas, were the Rangers" came a voice over the radio as several silver F-16s came over the horizon

The Nazgul pulled up away from Minas Tirith to engage the Rangers

"Ill have you know Im the Witch King of Araganorashniotopiaville!" shouted the Witch King

"Isnt that a town in Iowa?" asked one of the Rangers

"What if it is?" said the Witch King

"Nothing its just funny" said the Ranger

"You don't get it do you? IM the WITCH KING, no man can kill me!" said the Witch King

"Aww dangit, that's not fair" came a voice over the radio

The Witch King then proceeded to use his apparent invulnerability to nearly ram several of the Rangers, the Nazgul eventually managed to down all the Ranger ships, but most of the Rangers managed to eject, and were causing serious mayhem on the ground

"OH NO, the Rohirrim have come!" shouted Nazgul #2

"Look, Its Theoden" shouted #4

"Leave him to me" said the Witch King

The Witch King then swooped low, and killed King Theoden... by crashing into him

"OWWWWWW... my neck" said the Witch King, who had serious whiplash

"I GOT HIM THOUGH!" he shouted as he climbed out of his fighter

"DIE" shouted a rohirim soldier behind the Witch King

The Witch King then proceeded to pull out his sword, and mace, and cause some SERIOUSLY MASSIVE mahem, that he looked REALLY cool causing, unlike in the movie, where he dosent even kill ONE SINGLE soldier with his massive mace, and wicked looking evil long sword

AFTER causing lots of mahem, ANOTHER soldier ran up, sword drawn

"Can you not see all the mayhem I can cause, cause IM THE WITCH KING!" shouted the Witch King

"I must avenge Theoden" said the soldier

"Very well then, ill swing at you several times with my evil looking mace, and sword" said the Witch King

The Witch King then swung at the soldier several times with his evil looking mace, and sword... duh

"Foolish mortal, NO MAN CAN DESTROY ME!!!" shouted the Witch King, in a low, evil, menacing, raspy tone of voice

"I AM NO MAN" said the soldier as the helmet was removed to reveal a woman

"Oh, come ON! that's a technicality, when it says no MAN dosent it mean HUMAN?" said the Witch King, "I mean, I always saw myself getting killed by some great elven king or something, maybe a dwarf with a... AAAAUUUGHHHH!" said the Witch King, as a small hobbit stabbed him in the knees

"DUDE, COME ON, that's just not right!" said the Witch King, right before he got a sword in his face

"OWW MY FACE, woah, this is what it feels like to actually die all the way... cool!" said the Witch King as he died... again I guess

Ok, that's it for this chapter, don't worry, this isnt the end, I kinda had to put this part in SOMETIME... I wanted to post this chapter with Chapter 10, to avoid confusion, but I have a calculus test in the morning, and I have to study SOMETIME. if not now, then ill never be up in time to actually TAKE the darn thing... so yea. Ill post ch 10 ASAP

after chapter 10 it might take a little longer for me to write chapters though


	10. Chapter 10, Death

Ok, heres chapter 10

Thanx to all the reviewers, Id have stopped at chapter 4 otherwise... wow, chapter 10 now... woah

special thanx to Biggstrek and Frodofreak88

Me: And I recently found out that I am the sole surviving heir of J.R.R. Tolkien, so I actually DO own this!!!

Christopher Tolkien: HEY, LIAR

Me: Awww come on, I can dream cant I?

Christopher Tolkien: Yea, but you cant claim that they are real

Me: Ok ok fine, I don't own LOTR... but I am insanely jealous

Christopher Tolkien: good

ANYWHO

Chapter 10

"Uhh, did the Witch King just die?" asked Larry

"I think so... bummer" said Nazgul # 2

"sooooo... what now?" asked #3

"Dunno... WOAH LOOK" said #2

A huge army of the undead came from the mountain, and pretty much killed all the orcs and trolls

"Well, this is kinda odd" said Larry

"Lets go back to Morodor" said # 6

---Meanwhile---

The Witch King found himself standing on the field of Gondor, looking at his own body (hes dead)

"So... you're the Witch King" said a low evil menacing voice

"What of it" said the Witch King

"Cool, I've always wanted to meet you, I'm the Grim Reaper, but my friends call me Death" said Death

"Awesome... woah, dude, whats with the SCYTHE?" said the Witch King

"Whats wrong with a scythe?" asked Death

"Nothing, if your harvesting grain" said the Witch King

"What do you mean, this is SERIOUSLY evil looking!" said Death

"DUDE... seriously, if you want to creep people out, I guess a scythe is OK, but if you REALLY want to SCARE people..."

"What?"

"Come on, we need to get you an axe"

"An axe?"

"Yea,. you need a huge evil looking axe, with a blade the size of someone's... well, the size of someone" said the Witch King

"Woah, that would look cool" said Death, lemme stop by Bob's Axes on the way

"On the way???" asked the Witch King

"Well, your dead... did you think you'd just sit here forever?"

"Oh right... I guess not, so... where are you going to take me?"

"Well, I don't think your gonna be all that surprised that your not exactly going to heaven" said Death

"Well, no... WAIT, I get to challenge you! If I win I get to come back alive again!"

"I hate to tell you this, but that's just a joke" said Death

"Oh... right"

"Tell ya what though, since I'm such a big fan and all, ill give ya a shot" said Death

"Ok, so If I win Ill get to live again?" asked the Witch King

"Well, not so much live... as... well not be dead, or well... you wont be AS dead anymore" said Death, who was slightly confused

"WOOOOT!" said the Witch King

"What in the world does woot mean???" asked Death

"I dunno, I think it means something like... well... woot"

"OOOOOOK riiiiiiiight

"So, do I get to pick the game?" asked the Witch King

"Yea"

"COUNTER STRIKE!!!!"


	11. Chapter 11 Counter Strike

Hiya all, thanx 4 R33d19 (I love writing like that)

3J0Y

or N-Joi

OK just so you know, I don't own LOTR, or Counter Strike, or Half Life (counter strike is a half life mod) or Sierra (computer game company) I don't own HALO either sniff

ANYWHO

----Chapter 11----

"Counter Strike?" asked Death

"DUH, its only the BEST darn first person shooter in existence, with the POSSIBLE exception of HALO" replied the Witch King

"Ohhh right, I know what you mean now" said Death

"The terrorist/counter terrorist game" the Witch King said

"Right, right" replied Death

"Ok, which map..." the Witch King muttered

"DUH! Pick one of the CSAssault maps, EVERYONE knows they are the best" said Death

"Well of course, but which one?" asked the Witch King

"Go with UPC, its ok" replied Death

"Gotcha"

NineRings has entered the game

"Im in, hurry up and join" said the Witch King

"Ok ok just a sec, im getting my spray ready" said Death, "Ok, im coming"

GuywithScythe has joined game

"Ok, im in, are you Terrorist or Counter Terrorist?" Death said

"I'm CT" came the reply

"Ok, I'm terrorist then, gotta love the AK" said Death

"Ok, I hope your not really good, cause Im a little rusty ok?" said Death

NineRings killed GuywithScythe with M4A1

NineRings killed GuywithScythe with M4A1

NineRings killed GuywithScythe with M4A1

"DUDE, come on, give me a chance!" said Death

NineRings killed GuywithScythe with Glock

NineRings killed GuywithScythe with Knife

NineRings killed GuywithScythe with Scout

GuywithScythe managed to kill himself before NineRings got to him

"Ok that's it, I'm getting mad, I'm goin all out" said Death

The Witch King just laughed

GuywithScythe killed NineRings with AWP

GuywithScythe killed NineRings with AWP

GuywithScythe killed NineRings with AWP

GuywithScythe killed NineRings with AWP

GuywithScythe killed NineRings with AWP

GuywithScythe killed NineRings with AWP

GuywithScythe killed NineRings with AWP

GuywithScythe killed NineRings with AWP

"Dude, lay off the friggin AWP" shouted the Witch King (the AWP is a sniper rifle for you "NON- counter strike peoples")

"Awww, don't tell me you don't think you can get me?" said Death

"That's it, Im going to humilliate you" said the Witch King

NineRings killed GuywithScythe with Scout

(the scout is a sniper rifle too, but it really stinks, basically the horrible version of the AWP)

"That was not funny" said Death

"HA HA AH HA HA HA, I GOT YOU WITH THE **SCOUT**!!!" shouted the Witch King

GuywithScythe killed NineRings with Desert Eagle

GuywithScythe killed NineRings with Desert Eagle (Desert Eagle is a powerful pistol)

GuywithScythe killed NineRings with Desert Eagle

"I know what to do..." said the Witch King to himself

NineRings killed GuywithScythe with Knife

"HUMILIATION" came a voice over the computer

"DUDE, How did you get me?" shouted Death

"BWA HA HA HA

NineRings killed GuywithScythe with Knife

NineRings killed GuywithScythe with Knife

NineRings killed GuywithScythe with Knife

NineRings killed GuywithScythe with Knife

"HUMILIATION, HUMILIATION, HUMILIATION, man, GuywithScythe stinks!" came the computer's voice again

"OK OK OK, YOU WIN ALRIGHT! YOU CAN GO BACK TO BEING... uhh, dead again" said Death


	12. Chapter 12, On the road again

Hello, Im posting ch 12 right now I guess... since im kinda posting it... yea

ANYWHO, I don't own LOTR or Death, course Death isnt exactly copywritten yet (hmmmm)

ON TO THE NAZGUL! AND MANY MANY (many!) thanks to the reviewers

* * *

Chapter 12

"So, am I just going to come back to life where I was?" asked the Witch King

"Well I guess so, where else would you be?" said Death

"Well, I dunno... maybe in the Black Tower?" said the Witch King

"Na, sorry, I cant do that, good luck getting out of Gondor by yourself, when you ressurect right in front of Minas Tirith" Death said, chuckling to himself

"Shaddap and bring me back" said the Witch King

"OK" said Death

"By the way, nice robe" said the Witch King

"Thanks, I got it at deathmart!" said Death

Then as the Witch King stood there, he suddenly came back to life, where he was when he died, or, well, stopped being even remotely living

"Ahh, it feels so good to be re-undead again!"

"Wait, whats that?" the Witch King said, as a ring came from his pocket

"Oh, its my cell phone!"

"Hello?" said the Witch King

"This is Sauron!!!" shouted Sauron

"What is it Snookums?" said the Witch King

"THE RING, THE RING IS AT MOUNT DOOM!!!" shouted Sauron

"Well that's convinient!" said the Witch King

"NO, THE SHORT HOBBIT GUY IS ABOUT TO DESTROY IT!!!!!" shouted Sauron again

"Dude, calm down, you don't have to yell" replied the Witch King

"YES I DO!!!" said Sauron

"Dude, the ring is at Mount Doom, your in the Black Tower, Mount Doom is like... right next to the Black Tower" said the Witch King

"Oh, yea, I guess it is, come to think of it, I installed a zip line to it from my throne room" said Sauron

"Well, just grab your mace, zip over, and play Whack-A-Hobbit" said the Witch King

"Hmm, sounds like fun!" said Sauron

"Im coming over, maybe Ill make it in time for some macing" said the Witch King

"Ok, I gotta go now, BYE!" said Sauron quickly

"I gotta get to Morodor quickly, hmm how to do it?" said the Witch King looking around

Then suddenly

"LOOOK THE WITCH KING HAS RISEN AGAIN!!!!" shouted Aragorn, as he lead the army of Gondor, and Rohan in a charge after the Witch King

The Witch King then ran back to Morodor at an average speed of 45 Mph

Suddenly, as the Witch King saw the armies stopping, outside the Black Gate, he heard a siren

"Excuse me, but do you have any Idea how fast you were going?" said a cop

"Uhh, actually I don't" said the Witch King

"Let me see your runnning licence and proof of Insurance please"

The Witch King got out his liscence, and the insurance card for his Larry Insurance (Larry is officially considered a liability)

"Well now Mr... Kenneth, whats the hurry?"

"The Ring of Power is about to be destroyed, unless I can make it to Mount Doom in time!" said the Witch King

"Sure buddy, like I haven't heard that one before, that's it, step over here for a sobriety check" said the Cop

"Uhh, but I wasn't driving, I was running" said the Witch King

"What did you say?!?!"

"I said... uhh... Coming!"

"Thought so" the cop replied

"Well now, have you been drinking lately?"

"Just a little, only a couple dozen beers or so"

"Oh that's it? ok, WAIT, YOUR NOT BUCKLED UP!" said the Cop

"Yea I am, see?" said the Witch King, showing the cop his belt, with the big buckle in the front

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH, THAT'S IT BUDDY YOUR GOING TO PRISON!" shouted the cop

"NO, NO N... wait a second, Bob is that you?" said the Witch King

"He he, darn, you figured it out" said Bob, the troll

"Whered you get the cop uniform?" said the Witch King

"Who said I had a uniform, I didn't read that anywhere" said Bob, for once making a good point

"Dude, I have to be at Mount Doom right now, sorry I cant stay" said the Witch King


	13. Chapter 13, The End

Hello, and welcome to my chapter, I am not avalible right now so please leave your SN and a list of your stories and Ill review you as soon as possible

I don't own LOTR, or any affiliated companies, or the Witch King, or the Witch Emperor

Special thanks to Biggstrek, who read and reviewed all my chapters after I got writers block. and kept me going, AND who wrote Saurons Throne

ALSO thanks to Frodofreak88, another faithfull reviewer

I would also like to thank all past and future reviewers, who I WOULD mention, but my comp is REALLY messed up right now, and I cant really look at all the reviewers, maybe Ill update this later, when I have your names

and WELCOME to chapter: this one

Chapter 13

The Witch King left to go to Mount Doom

Meanwhile, inside Mount Doom

"Give me the ring!!!" Sauron shouted at the belligerent hobbit

"NO, the ring is mine!" Frodo shouted in reply

"Uhh, oh right, Ill mace you good boy! Give me that ring!" shouted Sauron

Frodo then put on the ring, and became invisible.

"HA, think that can stop me?" shouted Sauron

"Well, yea, I do" said Frodo

Sauron then raised his mace, and smote Frodo good, Frodo then was knocked to the ground, and dropped the ring, and the ring rolled along the ground, right over the edge of the path in the volcano.

"Aughhh!!!" shouted Sauron who dove for his ring, and slid off the edge, right after the ring

"Woah, that was convenient!" said Frodo

Suddenly, as Frodo was leaving (Sam was busy fighting off Gollum, and joined Frodo later) the Witch King approached

"Excuse me, have you seen Sauron?" asked the Witch King

"Oh, yea, he jumped into Mount Doom" said Frodo casually

"AGAIN?!?" asked the Witch King

"Uhh, yea, I guess" said Frodo, as Sam joined him, and they left

"Great..." said the Witch King, as he walked into Mount Doom

"HEY SAURON!" shouted the Witch King, after he made it into the mountain, "Where are you?"

"Oh hey! Hows it going?" asked Sauron, as he climbed out of the lava

"Dude, wear a swimming suit next time you go in there, not all that big heavy iron armor" the Witch King said

"Well, I wasn't meaning to swim, ok?" replied Sauron

"Yea, whatever, when are you going to get a REAL volcano?" said the Witch King

"Dunno, whenever I get the money I guess" said Sauron as he toweled off

"Duuuude. your like the Dark Lord of Morodor, evil commander of trolls, orcs, and the occasional evil wizard" said the Witch King

"Well, hey, that's right!" said Sauron, "Im gonna get me a REAL volcano!"

"And I'm going to DISNEYLAND!!!" shouted the Witch King

"No your not" said Sauron, very seriously

"Awwww" replied the Witch King

"So, did you get your ring?"

"No" replied Sauron, "In retrospect, it was a bad idea to make it vulnerable to being tossed in my swimming pool"

"Why are you obsessed with your swimming pool being in a mountain, with red-dyed water?" asked the Witch King

"Cause it looks cool, and it's a babe magnet!" said Sauron, with a big smile on his face, but it was hard to see, cause of the evil looking helm of doom that Sauron was wearing

"Just how many 'Babes' have you gotten cause of that?" asked the Witch King

"..." said Sauron

"Hey, you cant SAY '...' you just kinda, well, don't say it" said the Witch King

"I can say ... if I want to!" said Sauron

"..." said the Witch King

"See, its fun huh?" asked Sauron

"So, what are you going to do now? since you lost your ring" said the Witch King

"SIMPLE!!!" said Sauron enthusiastically, "Im gonna have 20 rings made! that way, ill have some to spread around, AND ill get another one for myself!" said Sauron

"Isnt that what you said before?" asked the Witch King

"Well, yea... in fact, ill have to give you and your buddies some more rings, and you will have to sign some more contracts, Kenneth" said Sauron

"Your going to give another one to Galadriel arent you?" asked the Witch King

"Of course!" said Sauron

"Right right, just don't have us call you Snookums this time ok?" said the Witch King

"HEY, only a blow to the head would make me think that again!" said Sauron

"By the way, your Kenneth, till I give you the new rings" Sauron said

The story ends here, it picks up in "Saurons Throne" by Biggstrek, Saurons Throne is also the prequel to this one, so it just kinda keeps going and going.

This is my last chapter for this story, but I have 2 more things to say

first. I intend to write an alternate ending to this, where Sauron and the Nazgul keep on being evil, but I wont for a while, Im going to work on a few other things first.

Second, I want to take this time to rant about random stuff, since I know your going to read this, since you have read this far... SO

Sam is WAY cooler in the book, he is also much lighter, the movie shows him as a slightly dopey happy but loyal guy, yet not QUITE as loyal as the book (acutally leaves frodo when frodo tells him to) in FACT, in the books, Sam was my favorite character, but in the movies its either Frodo or Aragorn, or Gandalf, or that one dwarf guy in the background during the Council of Elrond, not Gimily, no offence, but book legolas is cooler than book Gimili, exept after Helms Deep

ALSO... tip for guys, if you ever go to a site where they have pictures and paintings, and various images, and stories, don't EVER read the reviews of the pictures of Legolas... 99 of the reviews arent worth reading.

WELL that's about it for my rant, told ya you'd read it!

G'day, and G'bye

And then suddenly!

the story ended!


End file.
